This application requests continued funding for an innovative, recently expanded and revamped program in Pediatric Nephrology at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center. The training program, funded by the NIH since 1975, has consistently produced much-needed academic pediatric nephrologists. Through a combination of supervised research, core seminars and graduate courses, and dedicated mentorship, provided by a consortium of primary mentors and an advisory committee, trainees have a unique opportunity to develop outstanding research skills and leadership in the following four focus areas critical to the field: Focus Area #1: Molecular and Cellular Biology of Acute Renal Failure Focus Area #2: Molecular and Cellular Biology of Kidney Development Focus Area #3: Immunobiology Focus Area #4: Epidemiology and Clinical Research Trainees in focus areas 1-3 have a strong basic science component to their supervised research and required course work. The depth and quality of this exposure is monitored by an interdisciplinary team of established scientists. Fellows in focus area #4 are trained by outstanding clinical investigators, and qualify for a Masters in Epidemiology and Biostatistics. Trainees in all four focus areas have a formal and in-depth exposure to research ethics, biostatistics and research design. In addition to training fellows, the primary research mentors are also committed to training young faculty to be future mentors (mentors-in-training). The long-term goal of the program remains to foster the development of outstanding clinical or basic science physician-investigators and leaders who will meet the tremendously underserved academic workforce needs in Pediatric Nephrology. Major strengths of this program include the long-standing track record and the complete commitment to excellence in fellowship training provided by the institution which has over 430 full time faculty, twelve other institutional fellowship training grants, and is among the top three pediatric institutions in NIH funding in the country.